The Other
by Claudiaa
Summary: Spencer loves Derek, but Derek is together with Penelope now. So how can he be happy? And then something happens, you may call it fate or whatever you like, nobody was prepared for. DM/PG, SR/OC, Slash
1. Chapter 1

So guys here's a new story for you. It started as a joke between my friend and I because we again fought who gets the chocolate adonis, Mr. Derek Morgan. Penelope or Spencer? So here is our solution.

One thing I would also like to mention is that my friend is writing it in German ( and also publishing it on the website under the same title. So if you can read German and want to check it out. Go ahead and do it ) and I'm just translating it ( altough my friend says that I'm her muse ). So all mistakes are mine because English isn't my first language.

As always we don't own anything

* * *

><p>Penelope Garcia was happy. beside her sat her best friend, the love of her life and since a few weeks her boyfriend. For the people at the BAU it couldn't be any better at the time being. Emily and Hotch finally started dating, JJ was pregnant with a litte girl, Rossi fell in love and even talks bout marriage Nr. 4. And Spencer?<p>

Yeah Spencer was alone, like always. If the others weren't so happy, they would have noticed how Spencer changed. How little he ate, how he didn't talk as much as before, how he lost weight and there weren't any statistics bubbling out of his mouth. And the reason for all of that?

The man thats holding his new girlfriend in his arms. Derek greek adonis, the strong man, the funny friend and the absolutely not gay super agent. It would have been a hell of a lot easier for Spencer if the new woman in Derek's life would have been like all the others before, beautiful but dumb and uninteressting. But no it was the one and only Penelope Garcia. Derek's god given solace.

The woman he loves. And Spencer understands why, he really does. To know Penelope means to love her. He thought it wasn't fair to compete against someone like her. Of course he was happy for Penelope, she deserved nothing but the best. He couldn't wait for JJ's little daughter to be born and he liked it that Em and Hotch were happy again. He even liked Rossi's girlfriend a lot und couldn't help but laugh at the juvenile nonsense the older agent let's himself get talked into.

But the fact that Derek Morgan stole his heart and he wouldn't get it back no matter what he did, didn't make things easy for him. Derek needs Penelope and she needs her knight in shinning armor, her man. But did it have to be his man?

What could he do? Compete against Pen? Compete against her charme, her humor, her wonderful charakter and her gorgeous, womanly body? What could he offer Derek? Intellegence, yes that he could offer but what else. Nothing. Not even experience. A nerd and nothing else.

"He pretty boy. We want to get a couple of drinks to celebrate, are you coming with us?", Derek asked.

Reid shakes his head and whisperes "No" and runs with his pounding heart from the bullpens into the garage to get as fast as possible to his car. Derek looks confused after him. "Ok baby, go after him you would worry the whole night if you don't and I need to prepare something for tomorrow anyway." Derek smiles at her and goes after his younger colleagues.

At the parking lot Derek looks around and he sees that Spencers car is still there."Spence?" "Go away!" Derek raises an eyebrow. Such a childish behavoir didn't fit Spencer. "Is everything ok with your mother?" Spencer turns around and frowns at him. "Don't you dare to profile me!".

Derek puts his hands up in surrender. "Then tell me whats wrong! You don't eat, talk and you don't lecture us with some statistics. Damn Spencer we wanted to give you time to come to us but it's taken too long!" So he did notice Spencer thinks and, maybe, just maybe he did have a chance.

And for the first time in his life he did something without thinking about it before. He walks up to Derek and kisses him. Morgan's body tenses and he suddenly understands what was worng with the youngest member of the BAU. Derek pushes him away and looks at him softly. "Spence, I love Pen and only her!" And with that one sentences Spencer's hope was gone and he watches his heart jump out of the window. From the 42nd floor. And it broke into thousand pieces on the pavement below.

Spencer turns around and runs, jumps into his car und drives away. He needs to get home, to his safetyhaven, away from mockery and ridicule that he is sure he would have to listen if this story goes around. And Derek. Yeah Derek is still standing at the same place and for the first time in his life he feels bad for not being gay.

* * *

><p>So you know the routine: Click the review button and tell us what you think.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Cupcake, what's up?" she looked at Derek worried. He was paler than her, what alone was very scarry but he also looked like he would have a panic attack any minute now.

Derek stopped her from saying something with a wink of his hand. His mind was still reeling. Even the way to Gacia's lair didn't clear his mind. How could he help Spencer? How could he make him realise that he is not the right man for him and that he deserves a man that's...gay?

Penelope stood infront of the chair he plopped down onto. "Baby, you don't have to speak to me, just tell me what you wanna do? Do you wanna go home?"No, we wanted to meet the others in the bar. Drink something. Yes that's a good idea." " Derek Morgan do you wanna kid me? With you like that we aren't going anywheere. Okay I haven't ment that 'You don't have to tell me anything' for real. So tell me what's wrong."

He shook his head and as he looked at her, she realised that something must have happened that threw him of. So she took another chair and sat down in front of Derek, took his hand in hers and petted it softly.

He knew that he had to tell her. Their relationship built up on honesty and trust. He just needed to find a strat. It couldn't be sp hard. he was a grown up man, an agent, he was strong. With a sigh he pulled her from the chair into his lap. " Baby, I don't know how to say it or where to start." Penelope cupped his cheek and smiled at him. " You don't have to say anything and this time I really mean it. He smiled and gave her a kiss.

"Pen, I don't know how you will react", yeah he really didn't. Maybe she would get jealous, angry, maybe she would scream and throw things. Suddenly he wasn't sure at all.

" Ahh handsome, just tell me." "Baby girl, I think Spencer is gay." He looked into her eyes and waited for a reaction. She giggled lowly " And that has you so schocked, Hot stuff?" "Don't tell me you knew?" "Knowing would be too much but JJ and I had our suspicions." " You had suspicions and didn't it even cross your mind that you should come to us with something like that." She tilted her head and looked him in the eye.

"Derek, that is an important and even more a private topic. A topic nobody except Spencer can make offical! Would you want that we would make an improtant desicion such as the time for a coming out for you? Because of things like that you decided in the beginning not to profile each other. That little private sphere you have is important to you."

No, he wwouldn't want that because friends weren't there to tell your secrets. He knew that. And therefore he wouldn't tell anyone about that kiss. "Penelope Garcia, you are a wonderful person.I think I don't tell you that often enough." "Ahh every day a few times is enough for me, my wonderful adonis" she smiled at him. "What do you say princess, do you want to go to the bar now?" She nodded and pulled him up with her.

Spencer ran up the stairs to his appartment, ignoring the nice old lady from next door and slamed his door wanted to be alone. Spencer didn't understandd why he did it, why he let his feelings take control over him, it wasn't like him to take such risks.

He started to shake. He was cold. The tears didn't want to stop and he felt absolute miserable. A shower was what he needed right now. he tried not to think about anything during his way to hot shower. But just like on repeat he heard Derek's voice "Spence, I love Pen and just her." The rest of his thoughts was fogy, jumping all over the place. After what seemed like an eternity his tears stopped and he stepped out of the shower, the bathroom was steamy and the mirror was fogged, that was alright for Spencer because now he wouldn't have to care how he looked.

His skin was prickling from the hot water, and it felt nice. Spencer plopped down on his couch and wrapped himself up in a blanket. He knew that he wouldn't go to work tomorrow, he would call and say that he was sick. Although everybody would probably now by then, sit together and laugh about him. The dumb little Spencer that fell in love with a man that he would never get. Again tears tried to escape but this time he was prepared.

This time he could take it and he switches survival mode. He functioned. He remembered the letters he didn't read this morning. A letter from his mother could be under them, he should answer her. With the blanket still wrapped around his body he went to the table: bills, letters fom colleges that wanted him as guest lecturer, a letter form his mother and a formal looking letter.

This letter and the one from his mother he took with him to his bed. He would read them and then he would go to sleep and tomorrow he would thinkk about how he would get away as far as possible and as fast and easiest as possible.

The letter fromhis mother ws quickly read and even quicker answered. She had a clear moment when she wrote him. no conspiracy theory or any codes to keep the state power out of their letters. He smiled as he finished the letter for her. Spencer opened the second letter and read it fast. His eyes opened wide and he couldn't believe what he just read. It was a job offer.

A job in New York. For a short moment Spencer asked imself, if you could call this fate.


	3. Chapter 3

**So guys I'm back. Just remember English is not my first language so be kind with me.**

* * *

><p>The other 3<p>

The day has been better for Spencer than he hoped. It seemed that Derek didn't tell Garcia what happened between the two of them and Spencer would thank him forever for that, but he still wasn't himself just yet. Nobody could touch him or talk to him without him shying away. Spencer knew that he hadn't a lot of time to talk to Hotch, because he already resigned and told Strauss and today would bbe his last day.

How could he explaine that he wouldn't return? Would they understand? Of course he would miss them, but he would miss the last years and not the time right now. He would miss Henry, movie nights and nights at the bar. Spencer would lose the first friends he ever had and just because he was a victim of his hormones.

He would go to Hotch and tell him what's up. If he wouldn't do it now he wouldn't do it at all.

Aaron Hotchner spent his morning worrying about his youngest team member. Spencer hadn't drunk any coffee. He didn't talk to anybody and everytime someone would talk to him he would get nervous or he would shy away like somebody had hit him. If it wouldn't get better this afternoon then he would have to talk to Spencer. He didn't think through his thought as there was a knock on his door.

"Come in."

"Hotch , can I talk to you for a second?"

"Of course. Sit down."

Reid looked thinner than ever, paler, he looked fragile and so unbelieveable innocent.

"Spencer, what's up with you?"

"With me? Nothing. Everything is fine. I just have to tell you something. You already know, don't you?"

" No, I don't know and if youu don't start talking like you normally would I will lose my patience."

Spencer never has been so nervous. He realised that Derek hadn't told on him and he was happy for that but hr couldn't live with that. And now he would tell his boss that he would leave the team, their small family.

"Hotch, I will leave the team. I have a job offer at an unbelieveable University in New York. I can teach, I can spreade my knowledge. I can,... I can change."

Hotch looked at him for a long time. He knew that something wasn't in the last time, but such a drastic change? Spencer always got offers, sometimes it seemed that the whole world wanted their genius but he never thought about leaving.

"I can't convince you to stay, can I?"

"No Hotch. I already decided. I also called them today."

"You know that Garcia will get you hooked up with Skype and that you need to get a laptop."

Spencer shuddered " I already feared something like that"

Aaron nodded at him. He didn't like loseing a member of his team but he knew that Spencer thought it through and that he couldn't convince him to stay.

"Ah, Reid you know that you will have to tell the others ?"

"I thought maybe you could tell them and meanwhile I could leave ?"

Aaron shook his head "Oh no, you will have to tell them. You can't leave without a goodbye. These people are your family, they got your back when you needed it, they kicked you in the ass when you needed it to move on and they always supported you. You at least owe them a goodbye."

Spencer got smaller and smaller in his seat along the speech. Hotch was right but he was scared that would change his mind when he would stand before them. When he would see Garcia's eyes tear up, how JJ would look hurt at him, how Emily would stare at him like she knew it all, how Rossi would wish him all the best and how Derek would know that he will leave just because of him.

* * *

><p><strong> So tell me what you think and if we should continue this story or net<strong>


End file.
